


A Minute Waltz

by Basmathgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, On Set, RPF, Tatennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of harmless role play leads David and Catherine to have an awkward moment in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minute Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** this was written entirely for entertainment purposes and wasn’t meant to harm real people.  
>  **A/N:** the prompt was supplied by the wonderful (and very patient) Tatennant fan [mrscatherinetate](mrscatherinetate.tumblr.com).

“…and then we want you to throw yourselves about in the TARDIS as if you are drunk,” Graeme Harper directed both David and Catherine as they stood, ready and waiting, in their studio places for the Tenth Doctor and his companion Donna. “Really throw yourselves about.”

Both actors exchanged an encouraging glance as they waited for the word, “Action!”

Instantly they moved, swaying like demented blades of wheat in the wind. Perfectly synchronised ones, of course. 

“Cut!” Graeme shouted, and the pair of them stopped throwing themselves about; both panting with the sheer effort of it.

“Are you okay?” David asked Catherine with concern, edging closer.

“I’m fine,” she answered, straightening her top. “What about you?”

“I could do with a coffee,” he admitted, giving his tie a gentle tug.

“Me too, I’m gasping,” she agreed. 

Hearing that, Graeme announced that they ought to take a break; and a few short minutes later the set was completely deserted.

Well, it WAS until Catherine and David sauntered in, sipping a fresh coffee and in a mischievous mood. They weren’t supposed to sneak back onto the set, but they wanted to set up a prank for when John Barrowman appeared. David had a small tube of superglue in his pocket, and their plan involved dabbing some onto the back of a piece of stanchion, where John and only John would be standing that very afternoon. 

Giggling nervously together, they exchanged knowing looks and headed for the other side of the TARDIS set. David went one side of the console as Catherine went the other in order to reach their goal. Unfortunately she stumbled over a lighting cable.

“Careful! You’ll spill that on the console,” David warned in a panic. There was nothing worse in his opinion then damaging this precious set. 

Unimpressed by his chivalry, Catherine deliberately waved the half-drunk paper cup over the top of the stage prop. “You mean like this? Nah, I’d never do that. Not on purpose. But you know how clumsy Donna can be.”

“Why do you insist that she is when she isn’t,” he huffed. “In fact she’s brilliant.”

“Oh, am I, Doctor?” she teased.

Noting her tone, he moved nearer. “Yes you are, Donna Noble.”

Catherine’s smile grew more mischievous. “You’re just saying that, Doctor. If you really thought I was brilliant you’d show me how all these bits and bobs work”

Enjoying this new game, David feigned ignorance. “Which are the ‘bits’ and which are the ‘bobs’?”

“This might be a bit, for all I know,” she remarked, and placed her fingertips on top of a switch that looked remarkably like a bicycle bell. “That’s for you to decide, not me. I’m just the thick companion.”

“Then I’d better show you,” he stated, slipping further into their role playing; repositioning himself behind her in order to take hold of her hands. “And as I said, and will keep saying, you are not thick.” 

His voice was deliciously low and next to her ear, sending goose bumps up her spine. “Thick in the head and thick ‘round the middle,” she disparaged. “That’s me.”

“No,” he whispered, even more seductively close, “you are brilliant. In fact you’re lovely.”

“You’re just saying that,” she breathily answered. Since when had he made her breathless? She removed her hands from his tender grasp and turned within the circle of his arms; alarmed to find how near to her body he had remained. “You’d think a mucus exploding scab was lovely.”

He bobbed his head up and down, not breaking their close eye contact. “I would, but I wouldn’t necessarily want to kiss one.”

“Not many would,” she conceded, and gulped as she remembered something about a kiss. “You kissed the phone once, when I was stuck in here that time.”

“Ah, that was because I was talking to you, not because of the phone,” he explained. “The erm… the kiss was… it was…”

“A mistake. I understand,” she consoled him, nodding in agreement. “Since you’d never want to.”

“Do you think so?” he near squeaked. And moved infinitesimally closer. “You kissed me, so it’s only fair to consider reciprocating,” he very carefully enunciated.

Catherine found that she was watching his mouth far too attentively. It was practically seducing her. Not that it was the only part of him vying for her attention. His lower torso was pressed enticingly against her own. ‘Kiss me,’ she wanted to say. “Re-what?” she asked faintly.

He was mesmerised by her nearness. All he would have to do is dip slightly forward and he would land on her talented mouth. Oh he knew exactly how gifted those lips were because they had cracked him up into laughter on numerous occasions. Now all he wanted to do was taste them again. “Reclaim,” he answered equally distractedly, and turned his head the slight distance it would need to line up with precision as he aimed for that yearned for kiss.

It didn’t take much to for her to move too, to meet him with accuracy as their eyes fluttered shut. So near now; so near. She could feel his warm breath on her sensitive skin.

Clang!

The sound of something small, but noisy, falling down came from outside the set. It broke through their woven spell, startling them apart in the process.

Wide-eyed, they both gasped and turned to see their abandoned half-empty coffee cups sitting precariously on the console, long cold by now. 

“It’s a good job Donna and the Doctor are only friends, eh? The coffee,” Catherine feebly pointed out. “We forgot to drink it.”

“They’d never properly kiss. We should go and get a fresh one,” David muttered with a nod, still partially in a daze. What had come over them? “The coffee, I mean. And something to eat.”

“Yeah, definitely,” she agreed. “Shall we?” she asked, pointing towards the exit door and vaguely where the catering van was. 

He strode away towards the door before he could do anything else stupid; like grab her and kiss her thoroughly. That would be incredibly stupid to even think about doing. “And a cake or a pastry,” he declared, looking back to make sure she was following. “We’ll have to do this properly another time.”

“Do this again?!” she squawked.

He inclined his head towards the TARDIS console. “I mean set up John’s trap. Not the…”

To his annoyance, she looked relieved. “Oh. Yes. We should. Get him good and proper. He’ll be stunned.” 

‘He’s not the only one,’ David thought as he continued to lead the way. How did she do this to him? Did she even know what she did to him? In that moment the thought occurred to him that there was an innocent way to get her to kiss him each and every day that he wanted. “Have you ever fancied doing some Shakespeare?” he asked, pretending to totally change the subject; and listened intently to her reply.


End file.
